minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Alpha Ranger/The Dog Adventures! - Beat The Heat (3)
Dogs: Apex Apollo Bengy Duncan Hershey Hero Lucky Neon Panda Sherbet Snowy Spazi "Beat The Heat" Lucky:Welcome to another episode Of The Dog Adventures! Yes a random dog does the intro every time. Anyway, Today it is 107 degrees outside I am joined by the other dogs. All except Lucky: UHhhhh. Lucky: I know it is very hott UGHGHGHGH(G! Bengy: I am going to turn on all 5 of the fans *turns on fans* Neon: Better Panda: Ahh Apollo: Today we are making a rodeo thing LOL. So we make a piston and a deer and you are in a bot on a block and the block goes up slowly but gets faster as it goes the dogs will be doing the levers for the piston a random dog will be chosen to do it and you can go up to 5 minutes max :D So next video the dog that wins gets extra porkchops! The game is called Rodero Neon: Ahh yeah! Snowy: Ok lets get building! Spazi: YEAH! Sherbet: Let's Get out and finish I think it is colling down though. -At Rodero- Apollo: Who is good at restone? Hershey: I am the restoner out of the group :D! Apollo: OK so. Hershey does restone, Bengy, Apex, Panda, Neon, and Lucky do stuff like fences and scenery inside! Me, and Hero will be building a deer! and Snowy, Spazi, Sherbet, and Duncan! You guys just help with the deer and maybe add some signs and stuff! Now Let's GO! Hershey: *does redstone* Someone Test The Lever! Panda: *test* It Works :D Nice work hershey! Hershey: Thanks :D Panda: :D Neon and Apex: *placing fences* Bengy and Lucky: *placing clouds and a sun out of wool* It is summer so.... Panda: *Adds awesowe fake fireworks* Bengy: Wow! :D! Panda: Yeah lol! Bengy: Lol! Hero: *makes head* Apollo: *makes antlers* Hero and Apollo: *make main body* Apollo: *makes tail* Hero: *makes neck* Apollo: *makes legs* Apollo: Were done! Hero: Awesome nice work! Apollo: You too! Bengy: Oh So hot! Duncan: Lets Beat The Heat! All: LOL OK! Neon: I think we are done! Apollo: Let's go play are machine game but every round is a lightning round! Winner gets a extra porkchop tonight loser has to sing in front of all the other dogs! All: Its ON! -At The Machine- Apollo: So here we go Now! -Picks Spazi and Lucky- Spazi and Lucky: :X -Picks yes for Spazi Picks Yes for Lucky- Spazi: Yes! Lucky: I know! -Picks Panda and Hero- Panda: Oh... Hero: :O -Picks Yes For Panda and No for Hero- Hero: Ahh I got to do something embarrising crap well good luck guys! All except Hero: Bye! Hero: *sits in loser booth* I am lonely :/ I will wait... -Picks Snowy and Bengy- Both: :O -Picks Yes For Snowy and Yes for Bengy- Both: :D -Picks Spazi and Duncan- Duncan: :/ -Picks NO for Spazi and a NO for Duncan- Duncan: Lol we were both in the finale last time so yeah good luck! Spazi: Yeah I won but bye! Everyone but Spazi and Duncan: Bye! Spazi and Duncan: *Sits in loser booth* Hey Hero! Hero: Hi! Apollo: Were doing it! Bengy: I am hungry for porkchops! All: I KNOW! HAHA -Picks Panda and Apollo- Apollo: Why did I jinx it? :/ -Picks NO for Panda and Apollo- Both: WOW! Apollo and Panda : Good Luck! All: BYE! Apollo and Panda: *sit in loser booth* Hi guys! All in loser booth except Apollo and Panda: Hi! -Picks Sherbet and Snowy- Both: OH NO! -Picks NO for sherbet and Yes for Snowy- Sherbet: Aww well good luck final 6! Final 6: Bye! Sherbet: *sits in looser booth* All except Sherbet: Hi! Sherbet: HI! -Picks Lucky and Snowy- Lucky:Oh no! Snowy: I know :/ -Picks a No for Lucky and a yes for Snowy!- Lucky: Aww well bye! Final 5: Bye! Lucky: Hi guys! Bengy: Final 5! :D Neon: Yes! Panda: I know! Apex: WE have not won yet though. Snowy: Were close its getting likely to pick me now! Apex: I know lol! -Picks Apex and Hershey- Hershey: Oh crap! -Picks Yes for Apex and NO for Hershey- Hershey: 5th not bad Bye final 4! Final Four: BYE! Bengy: Yes final four! Apex: I know! Neon: Yes! Snowy: I know! -Picks Neon and Bengy- Both: :X -Picks No for Neon and No for Bengy- Both: AWW! Both: Bye Finalists! Apex and Snowy: :D :D Who will win? -Picks Apex and Snowy- Apex and Snowy: ... Apollo: And the winner is... -Picks No For Apex and Yes for snowy- Apex: Congratz! -all rush down- Snowy: Yay :D Extra porkchops! All: Nice lets go home! Bengy: *looks at camera* Well there you have it Episode 3 is over We will see you next time! All: Bye!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts